A video signal processing apparatus configured to display a high-definition image has been developed in recent years. As a technique to obtain a high-definition image, it is known to increase the number of pixels in the horizontal and vertical directions when a video signal is supplied to a display. As a wide display screen is developed, the display screen of a video signal processing apparatus can be divided into two or more areas, and video signals can be displayed in these area are processed by two or more independent output controllers. Further, a video signal processing apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional (stereoscopic) image is developed.